


True family

by KaitouLuminous



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Not Phantom Planet Compliant, Reincarnation, love birds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitouLuminous/pseuds/KaitouLuminous
Summary: Have you ever read an Danny phantom FanFiction where it's senior year and everything has changed? Well I'm making this fanfiction about what happens in that time. Note this takes place about 1 month after d-stabilized.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Ages  
> Danny-14  
> San-14  
> Tucker-15  
> Dani-10 physically , about 2 mentally

* Beep Beep Beep*

*Smash Crash*

Ugh there goes another alarm clock. Normally I don't break them, but I've only had about 2 hours of sleep due to having to fight ghost several times throughout the night. Now you may be wondering who I am having to fight ghost of all things throughout the day and night, well I'm Danny Fenton/Phantom. The local half ghost hero/menace deepening on who you ask. Now how am I half ghost, well you all must know the song.

"ανόητο κουτί φάντασμα, ηλίθιο γκάζι. τώρα δεν θα φτάσω ποτέ στο σχολείο εγκαίρως." (stupid box ghost, stupid skulker. now I'll never make it to school on time) I curse as I climb out of bed to get ready for the day. Now you maybe be wondering why I spoke in Greek. To be honest I have no clue, I've just always been fluent in Greek, but only my best friends and sister know.

As I get ready, I put on my red Converse, blue jeans, and a white t-shirts with a red oval in the center. As I brush out my Raven black hair, and reveal my ice blue eyes.

"Danny come on we have to go soon, if you want me to give you a ride." Called my sister Jazz( she looks like she does on the show) 

"Coming!' I called going downstairs to the living room.

"Where are Mom and Dad." I ask, lately I've been seeing my parents more as enemy's, and less like family. They're ghost hunters who never shut up about how ghost are evil and how they'll rip my got half apart molecule by molecule.

"In the lab like always." Jazz says will an eye roll.

"Of course, let's go." I say wanting to avoid my parents. Lately my ghost core had been calling me to the ghost zone. So today I'm going to go with my friends to find out why.

~ time Skip~

"Hey Danny!" Called my two best friends in the world. The techno geek carnivore Tucker Foley, aka TF for too fine. And then there's my (not so secret) crush Sam never call her Samantha or die Manson ultra recyclo vegetarian, and goth.

"Hey guys it's Friday are you ready to go to the zone tonight?" I'm asking just to be safe, since the zone can be vary dangerous, and I just want them to be sure.

"Of course we want to go with you Danny this has been bothering you since not long after the Pandora box incident." Sam states.

"Ya dude it's one for all and all for one with us." Ah what did I do to deserve such good friends.

"Great then test head to class, we don't want detention today." I say racing to class with my friends right behind me. Somehow we made it to class on time, without running into Dash my personal bully.

~another time skip it's after school~

"Come on let's head to my place" I say as we leave school.

"We're coming Danny, hey how did you get your parents out of the house tonight?" Sam asks since she's the best.

"Oh you know just a wild ghost chase for phantom. I texted them earlier that 'Phantom' was spotted in a couple of towns over." I say using my parents gullible nature against them.

"Nice since we're saying in the zone this whole weekend where are we sleeping while we're there?" Tucker asks not looking up from his PDA, (I think this ones named Holly).

"I asked Frostbite a while ago to prepare rooms for us at the land of the Far Frozen." I say remembering that conversation, what can I say that yeti is a hugger.

As we reach the lab I notice two things, one it's a mess, and two there's a ghost locked up in a cage, a very familiar ghost. As I get a closer look I see it's Cujo! I haven't seen him since I gave him back his chew toy.

"Cujo? How did you get captured?" I ask bending down to look inside the cage at the poor thing.

Cujo looks me in the eyes and wimpers, and just like that I know what I must do. I open the cage letting him out. Once Cujo was free he rammed straight into me licking me face.

"Hahahaha down boy." As I put Cujo down I notice he isn't leaving. Instead he just looks at me expecting something.

"Uhh guys why is he just looking at me?" I ask my friends while they look at us. Then They finally says.

"Dude I think you just got yourself a pet."

"Ya I think he's going to stay with you since you've been nothing but nice to him, and now have saved his life twice." Sam added huh that makes sense.

"Okay then Cujo you want to stay with me?" I ask, when he jumps into my arms I take that as an yes.

"Okay then now that we have that settled, that load up into the specter speeder, and head into the zone.

TBC


	2. mitéra & reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team phantom find the source of the pull and learn something amazing.

As team Phantom enters the GZ (Ghost Zone), Danny feels half of himself get energized, and the other half fight or flight Instinct start to activate. Pushing down the urge to run Danny can't help admire the scenery, the GZ reminded him of a green outer space, but instead of starts there are doors scattered about.

"So Danny, do you know witch way we're going?" Sam asks from behind the wheel.

"The pull is pointing me in that direction." I say pointing past Skulker's island in the distance. "It's a bit too the right from Skulker's island. Let's just hope he doesn't notice us." I say remembering all the traps in the island. Sam nods at the instruction and steers is in the right direction.

"Don't worry Danny if we come across Skulker I can just hack into his suit again. Hey how do you think he would feel from an visit to our old friend Delilah." Tucker asks with an laugh thinking about the Purple back gorilla incident.

"That's just prove that man should just leave nature alone." Sam adds proudly.

"Got it, guys the pull is getting stronger, take a left." I instruct, getting a sense of deja vu at where we're going. "Hey guys do any of you feel like we've been here before?"

"Sorry dude, but I don't think I've been here before, what about you Sam?" Inquires Tucker

"I don't think I have before, but Danny you have been in the zone most before, so it's natural you've been more places than us." Sam tells me straight.

"I guess that makes sense." I say while petting Cujo who's fallen asleep in my lap when an idea comes to mind. "Hey do you think we could make a collar for Cujo that not only makes him look like a normal dog, but also hides his ecto signature. I don't think Cujo will leave me, and I really don't want Jack and Maddie to hurt him." I say thinking about the poor pup all alone, I don't even notice the slip of my tongue.

"That's a great idea Danny." Sam says, it makes sense since she love protecting animals.

"Ya we can get the yeti's of the far Frozen to help, it be a great idea. They do after all have some of the best tech in the GZ only second to Technus." Tucker agrees with ease, but I think he just want to drool all over their technology.

"Take a right." I say, soon after I recognize where we're going! "Guys I know where we are!" I say excited.

"Really where are we bro" Tucker asks knowing my excitement is a good sign.

"We're going to Pandora's palace( A.N I don't know what to call this area, got any suggestions?)" I say

"Pandora as in Pandora's box?" Asks Sam excited, I know she loves this sort of thing.

"I'm sure, it's to know where going somewhere with a friendly face." The pull is getting really strong as we land I can't help but want to follow it.

"Wow this place is amazing Danny" Sam says as we climb out of the specter speeder, and in the corner of my eye I see Tucker nod speechless. I signal them to follow me as I follow the pull to a castle/temple like house I recognized as Pandora's.

"Guys I think the pull was leading me to Pandora." I say while we go up the steps to her door.

"Are you sure it's alright to be here Danny?" Tucker asks nervous.

"After we helped her get her box back I bet we'll be okay. I'm sure she be willing to help us understand what this pull is." I say then I ring hey door bell.

*Ding Dong Ding*

As the door opens a large 4 armed blue skin ghost with firey purple hair. It was Pandora wearing the same outfit as the last time I saw her. She looks menacing and shouts. "WHO GOES THER.." Then she sees it's is and her whole demander changes to friendly. "Ah Danny welcome back is there something I can help you with?" She asks in a motherly Manor, that seems familiar somehow.

"It's a long story, first these are my friends Tucker, Sam, and Cujo." I say pointing to teach of them. " May we go sit somewhere it may take a while to explain." I ask politely.

"Of course, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. Come we can have tea in my garden while we talk." Pandora explains leading the way.

~time skip after the talk~

" I think I may know what's going on." Pandora says with a knowing smirk.

"Really?" We all ask amazed.

"Yes, but first are any of you familiar with reincarnation?" She asks it sound familiar, but from where. I was about to ask what it was, when Sam bet me to the punch.

"The idea that a soul is constantly being reborn into a new body over and over until it can move on from of sins." Okay so apparently she knew.

" Your mostly right Sam, while people reincarnate over and over, it isn't until after it's ready to move to does it become a ghost. For example I was never Reincarnated, since I found my purpose of my first life creating and guarding is my life's work. I can tell for example you all have been reincarnated many times before." She explains in all, but it feels like something is missing.

"Um Pandora not to be rude, but what does any of this have to do with the pull in my core?" I ask not wanting to insult her.

" I will tell you, but first. πες μου Danny μιλάς ελληνικά;(tell me Danny do you speak Greek?)" How did she know I speak Greek?

"Ναι, Πάντορα, πώς το γνωρίζατε;( Yes I do, Pandora how did you know?) I ask in the same language.

"Well you see souls are born after all, we have what is called soul mother's, basically someone who gives birth in life to a new soul. I bring this up, because in the afterlife, or half-afterlife in your case Danny sometimes by chance a child can meet up with their soul parent. And when they do both will feel a pull to one another until a prove of bond is made, I have myself been feeling this pull lately, for you see in live I did birth one child. Can you figure out the rest?" She  asks and may I just say this is a lot to take in.

"Are you saying you and Danny are mother, and son by soul?" Tucker asks in disbelief.

"Yes that's what I'm saying, although some bonds will never break." She says, and suddenly my core just compels me to hug he so that's what I do. I run up to Pandora no mitéra(mother's) arms with tears escaping my eyes.

"Wait not that I'm appreciating in this family reunion, but what is the proof of bond you mentioned before Pandora?" Sam asks as I pull away. Man she always asks the important question. Then Pandora answers.

"Simple a ghost core is a part of the body, so once the bond between parent and child is imprinted to the core a tattoo will appear on the body to represent that bond. A core has a mother and a father bond to be made, but they don't have to be related by soul, but as long as the bond is made the mark will show. Other core bond marks can be sibling marks witch will appear when your core bond someone in a sibling like Manor, you can have an undetermined amount of these. There is also a mate bond and Mark, with will appear over the heart/core for love, ghost only have one mate, since it's forever. And finally is a mark between you and your children. Does this make sense?" Mitéra asks.

"It does, but how do we make the mark appear Mitéra?" I ask not knowing "and possible for someone to remember their past lives?"

"Yes it is possible you just need to awaken them, all of you can actually. Now to make the mark our two cores will reach out to wanted and simply must accept the bond. Once that is done it's an overnight process for the mark to form, and once it does it never goes away." Once she finishes I turn to Tucker and Sam to see if they got it and I could see in there eyes they were happy for me.

"Are you guys okay with this?" I ask needing to hear their honest opinion.

" Danny I think I can speak for us both when I say you should do the bond, you need a stronger family bond then what you have with the Fenton's it's toxic there." Tucker says with Sam agreeing with him.

"Thanks" I say. Then turning to Mitéra Hold out my hand and say " I'm ready to do this if you are?" Nodding she takes my hand and I can feel our core reaching out for each other and the bond snapping into place.

"There we go my little warrior it done. Now let's eat I'll have rooms agreed for you to sleep in tonight." Pandora says as she takes us inside.

I have a feeling that everything will be alright.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed


	3. Of marks and finding family

When Danny woke up the next morning he got to take a good look at the bedroom Mitéra have him for the night, that he can customize more later. There was real wood furnishing a king sized bed and everything was in a color scheme of green, black, white, and silver. The first thing Danny noticed was that Cujo was curled up at the foot of the bed. And the second thing is that his back left shoulder hurt a bit.

Getting out of bed Danny puts his jumpsuit back on and heads to the dining hall for breakfast with everyone. Once he get there Danny notices everyone has arrived already, when Mitéra notices him she calls out to him. "Ah Danny good morning have you slept well?" 

She asked that in such a motherly manner that I couldn't help but smile. "I slept great, but my left shoulder hurts a bit." And add soon as I said that Sam was at my side in a instant, already checking me for injuries.

"Didn't work Sam, Danny isn't injured." Mitéra said giggling, "That's just a slight side effect of the soul Mark showing up, since it looks like a tattoo it hurts the same as getting one, it'll wear of in a bit. Ah and while I'm thinking about them Danny have you taken a look at the Mark yet." She's right I haven't

"No I haven't yet and I have a mirror Mitéra so I could look?" And as soon as I ask a full body mirror appears in front of me, and I unzipped the top half of my suit reveling a slightly muscular chest what can I say ghost hunting is a good workout. As I look in the mirror I notice on my left shoulder is a black, purple, and blue image of Pandora box on my left shoulder. "Wow it's beautiful, Mitéra what does yours look like?" I ask curious.

Without saying anything Mitéra turns around and reviews on her lower middle back my Dp symbol on white with a black Aura around it. I was admiring my family marks between me and Mitéra when I hear Sam ask a question.

"Excuse my Pandora I was wondering is there any particular reason why your marks are in different locations on your backs?"

"Ya I was wondering the same thing, and dude please but your shirt on I'm feeling a bit inferior here." Tucker says and I laugh complying then turn to Mitéra wondering the same thing, when she speaks up.

"That's an excellent question Sam and to put it simply when cores complete a bond and the marks appear there are different places they'll be that never change. A mother's Mark is on the left shoulder, the father's is on the right shoulder. Then sibling marks  appear going down the sides of the back left side for sisters and right side for brothers. A mate's Mark is on the middle of the back right over the core a ghost heart, and their children marks are right below them. Does this make any sense?" Mitéra asks and we all nod.

"Wait Danny does your core pull you in another direction maybe we could find more ghost that are family?" Tucker asks and his idea is brilliant, I focus on my core and feel a slight tug on my core, but it's not strong enough to know witch way it's pulling.

"Kinda it's not very strong, but it feels familiar like the pull I had to Mitéra, but it's not strong enough to follow." I say looking to Mitéra hoping for an answer.

"That must be a father figure to you son, and you just don't know it yet, for now is say just wait until it get stronger to follow. Now I have something more important to talk to you all about."

As we all look to her we can't help to wonder what it'll be. "I'd like you all to come here from time to time to have Latin lessons and Greek lessons for Sam and Tucker. Along with fighting lessons, dose this young okay?" Mitéra asks.

"That sounds great, but why?" Sam ask with curiosity.

"It's because your friends of my son and I want to be there for you to and this will go far to teach you self defense and not every ghost in the zone speaks English, so this way you can communicate with others." And we all nod ready to see what to Future holds.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Danny's ghost father figure is. See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and please comment they are like kittens for me.


End file.
